Kid Icarus: Guardians
by TheZeldakid101
Summary: My 2nd fanfic, bear with me! Another Guardian is called and it's Pit! Hades and Pitch Black have teamed up to bring up a new Dark Age. I know I suck at summaries just read it. I swear it's awesome. T for blood in later chapters, no swearing DISCONTINUED - READ A/N
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Another Called

**Hello everyone! I'm still trying to figure out the site and I have to retype this by hand from the six chapters I already typed =( Anyway I hopw this is awesome and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't want to continue it. And Kid Icarus + Guardians startsssssssss... Noooooooooowww! Enjoy!**

Jack Frost (because we all know that's how you start a good story) flew over the pole, lost in thought, going over what had just happened at the pole. North had called the other Guardians using the Northern Lights and they had found Manny (the Man in the Moon) waiting for them.

"Ah, Manny!" North said cheerfully as Tooth joined, the last one there. "Vat brings you here tonight?"

Manny shone his light through the window and onto nothing other than...

"The Guardian Call?" Jack whispered. It was hidden in the ground, summoned by Manny's light. It was made of translucent blue material and could make a white image appear on its tip, like Jack's image at the beginning of the movie. There used to be four designs around it, but when Jack came they had all moved up for his design. Now there was a snowflake, a tooth, an egg, the swirls of dream sand, and a candy cane respectively in bottom-to-top order. But they had all moved up for another design, unknown until the new Guardian showed up.

"Alright. Alright. Get on with it," Bunny said impatiently.

Manny stalled, if not for Bunny's impatience then dramatic effect, and then created the image of another Guardian. It was hard to tell what or who it was at first, but everyone could tell it was humanoid.

Then Manny left them looking at the figure, continuing the cycle unnoticed. The white image stayed suspended in the air as the Guardian Call retreated back to the ground.

Tooth was the first to speak. "I don't believe it," she said breathlessly. "The next Guardian is..."

Jack finished her sentence. "An angel."

**Cliffhanger of epic! Even though most of you saw it coming =) But if it's a little confusing I will explain everything at the end of the next chapter. And I will only do the next chapter if I get a review. A nice one. Even if only one person likes this I'll do it for that one person. Moving out! Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I got a 3DS so you can't blame me. Oh wait, you can... Anywho, thanks to MissMoe for the extremely long constructive criticism review! I appreciate it :) I decided to stop naming chapters but I might switch back later on, by the way. And here's chapter two! It's really cool! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

-About when Tooth came to the North Pole-

Pit was being himself, totally optimistic about everything, even when fighting hordes of monsters. Yay. Then again, he wasn't alone.

Dark Pit, even with the impression he should join Hades, had refused and fully sided with Pit. Because he was Pit. Don't ask questions. The two still barely knew each other, though.

Anyway, they were slaying monsters in the sky when Pit suddenly felt his connection with Palutena slipping. "Lady Palutena? Lady Palutena! Are you there?"

She tries to respond, but Pit couldn't hear her. She could only hold Pit's flight. But eventually that slipped as well. Palutena just had to watch Pit fall...

Or so she thought.

Pit knew the connection was severed, but he was still airborne. Which meant only one thing:

"Pittoo!"

Dark Pit let it slide. "Yeah, Pit?"

"I'm flying, on my own!"

"You're messing with me."

"I'm serious! Lady Palutena would never let me do this!" Pit then went into a series of aerial somersaults and cartwheels. His wings were there - for once he could feel them as he flew - and this was fun, too. Now he could handspring and barrel roll and run on the ground and dive and holy Viridi the possibilities were freakin' endless.

Dark Pit just stared. Then Viridi's connection slipped. And then fell. And then the two angels were soaring while the goddesses, dumbfounded, watched.

The eventually returned to Skyworld and the two heavenly deities hugged them home. Then gave a stern lecture. Then hugged and scolded on and off until the two overly ecstatic angels went to bed.

That night both of them slept in their tunics and snuck out of the temple without the other knowing. Dark Pit flew down to the Overworld and back while Pit just let his internal compass guide him. He free flew through the air on his back until he saw a bright flash from in front of him. He flipped over into a flying battle stance.

There was a white and blue portal in front of him, so small, about his height, but stretching to infinity and beyond (no pun intended). It was white except around the edges, which were blue and melted into the air, and the center, which seemed impossibly faraway yet so close. It swirled inward, toward that tiny blue dot.

And out of it Pit could feel something there, in fact multiple things, that seemed to be... beckoning to him, silently asking him to come.

He hardly doubted himself. He just flew into it.

Suddenly the world disappeared. It turned white and Pit was traveling at light speed - a little (lot) faster than G-force but light speed doesn't pull your cheeks past your ears - through the white, and the blue dot at the end came closer and deepened in color, the color of the night sky. Then it started to streak the whiteness and a breeze began playing across Pit's face. Some of the snow stung his face before melting.

He wasn't aware of when he got the feeling back in his legs but when he did he also regained feeling in his wings. A little something you don't learn every day: angels use some of the water they drink to keep their wings from drying out. The water goes onto their feathers and keeps them from malfunctioning in flight. But when you're in a blizzard that moisture freezes fast.

His wings were going numb from the cold, so Pit extracted all the water he could that wasn't already frostified. as he shivered and began climbing the mountain he was on.

After a few staps Pit saw a house-like giant structure on top of the mountain. But the blizzard's penetrating cold was starting to affect his internal flame. Now, with angels (another concept here) internal flames are actually a thing. There's a little flame inside them tempered by either the goddess' presence or warmth, which is why Skyworld and Earth are generally warm places.

But in the middle of a blizzard (sheesh, when will nature be nice to him) Pit's internal flame was dying. He collapsed in the cold snow before reaching the doors to the building.

-About when Pit found the portal-

Jack sat on the frame of the huge window above the ground doors that no one ever used. He was too busy making frost carvings and staring at the sky to notice the tiny flash of the dimensional rift. Then he heard the softest *face planting into snow sound effect here*s ever.

But it was enough to make him look down. And there he saw a body in the snow.

He flew down the hundred feet fairly quickly and turned the kid over. But he didn't need to see his face. This guy had wings, so he must be the new Guardian.

"Tooth!" Jack called to the window. She stuck her head out the window. "Yeah?"

"The new Guardian's out here!" Tooth gasped and ran to North. Two minutes later Jack had the angel's arm over his shoulder as North opened the squeaky doors.

Jack dragged the boy inside, where North looked him over until Sandy came with an ! and then a series of images.

Tooth knew about internal flames and knew that was what Sandy was questioning. She explained them and told North to "keep him warm and he'll eventually come to."One Guardian watched the angel while the others went about their business. It was during Jack's shift that Pit stirred and awoke.

"Hey," he said. The angel boy looked around until he caught sight of Jack, where he started and sat up. "Ow," he said, rubbing his baxk wher his wings connected. They were now defrosted but the joints were still stiff.

"Who are you?" Jack asked. "I'm Jack."

Pit had to think a moment. Really? These weird people calling him Pit? There was bound to be someone who'd make fun of him, and he just didn't like people he didn't know calling him Pit, strange as it seemed.

He came up with a nickname Palutena had given him. "I'm Hikari. Nice staff."

"Thanks," Jack said. "I can fly with it, too."

"No. Way."

"Yes way! We could even have a race... If you're up to it," Jack challenged.

"Hey! Go easy. I've had less than six hours' practice."

"Well, then, Hikari," Jack said, holding out a hand, "there's some people who want to meet you."

**Yay me for finishing that long chapter! Yes, Hikari can fly now and is also being called Hikari. I didn't want a Pit for this whole thing so I went on Google Translate and changed light to Japanese. Woohoo. And the internal flame thing is something I came up with somehow, but it comes into play a lot during this adventure. Happy New Year everyone! Farewell! -Zeldakid101, at 7:00 New Year's Eve**


	3. Note

Hey everyone this is just a thing I have to tell you. I won't be updating this story as much as my others (I update those about twice a month) but this one I have to retype from an iPod touch so it takes me way longer. So sorry! The next official chapter should be out at least in a week or two! Thanks for understanding! Bye! I love all people who love my stories!


	4. Chapter 3

Hellooooo everyone! I really hate not getting to update this story so much because it's so. Epic, but I have to retype the chapters from my ipod to the computer and it is so. freaking. Annoying. Aaaanyways, MissMoe reviewed again and this is how she opened:  
I literally can't believe what I just read.

YOU IMPROVED  
SO MUCH  
IN THE SPACE OF TWO CHAPTERS  
So thank you! I guess I did. And BTW I already have Fire Emblem Awakening, Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, and Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire. Teehee. And I'll think about changing Pit Hikari's name back to normal.

One quick shout-out: 23blenders! They did an Icarus fanfic with one of the concepts I stole. It's a really cool one and I had to take advantage of it. Sorry! But it totally fit so I just stole it and stuff... pleasedontsueme

I should probably let you read the chapter since that's why you're here, so just two more things: the disclaimer and info about the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG or KI:U as much as I want to.

Note: This chapter is a lighthearted, probably-fourth-wall break and funny chapter. It's one of the few that will help strengthen the bond between the newest Guardian and the predecessors. It also has lots of parentheses.

Chapter Three: FUNFUNFUNFUNFUN  
(Because I'm not creative in any way shape or form)

By the next morning Pit Hikari had been introduced to the other Guardians, and told about the last battle with Pitch Black. He in turn told them about Dark and Hades and Palutena and Viridi and Phosphora and holy crap there was a lot of stuff to talk about. He had almost lost his voice by morning.

"Wow." Bunny said as the sun rose. "Just - just wow."

"I... Am out.. of breath." Pit Hikari said.

(Narrator! Stop calling me Pit or they are going to find out!  
What's wrong with them finding out?  
I just... Ugh, just please stop!  
Fine. But since you broke the fourth wall you have to pay for repairs.  
Fine. Just don't slip up again.)

Tooth stood up. "I think we're all tired from staying up all night. I'm going to bed."

The rest of the party eventually left to their rooms and hit the hay also.

Hikari (Happy, Hikari?) returned to the room he'd been in earlier, which was now officially his room, fell asleep, and woke up. He looked at the weird-ish dark wood and weird-ish paneling.

"This is way too weird for me," he stated aloud. Then he grinned mischievously and spawned a wooden panel with eight symbols on it - the angel alphabet numbers 1-8. then he saved the original walls as one and switched to two, which changed the walls.

(For non-23blenders readers: this is the concept I stole:))

The room looked bigger and brighter with no more furniture (probably respawned in some dimension between space and time or something) and blank white walls. They were technologically screaming to get painted on. But...

Hikari poked his head out of the room, looking up and down the hall for a sign of Jack. If anyone, he would know how to make something fun on the walls. So he followed the frost trail (totally NOT placed by me, hint hint) to the... library, where the Frost spirit was ..reading. Okay.

"Never thought I'd find the 'spirit of fun' in here." Hikari's joke startled Jack and he hastily put the book to the side.

"I saw that."

"Fine. I like reading, okay? Not my fault this library looks like a hangout for old people. But this stays between you and me, okay?"

"You remind me of Dark. And really, you wouldn't look bad with a pair of thick nerd glasses." Hikari added the last comment for the heck of it, but it made Jack cross his arms.

"We are not discussing this."

Hikari just laughed and said, "Hey, I have something awesome to show you. C'mon."

-A few minutes later-

Hikari and Jack had magic paintbrushes in hand and were running the length of the room painting in blue and white. Hikari had explained the concept (so many concepts! (:) of multiple wallpapers and paintbrushes that painted in whatever color you wanted to Jack and the latter had immediately said a blizzard.

Of course.

The angel had agreed and now they were attempting to fill the walls with blue and white by running and flying across the room, running their paintbrushes behind them. After the walls were a messy but perfect blend of dark and light blue and white, they slowed down and painted little white snowflakes and thin tendrils of grey wind.

After almost two hours they stood in the middle of an empty room with the most beautiful walls ever, an epic blizzard frozen around them. The just smiled contently at their work until Tooth ran into the room.

"Hey, you two! I've been looking -" she cut off as she saw the dark blue beautiful blizzard (tongue twister) laid out on the walls. The not-yet-dry paint sparkled in the sun shining through the window. It was breathtaking.

"Wow. Tooth said when she got her voice back. "Apparently boys can be great interior designers." She touched her fingertips to the wall, the paint staining her fingers. "You guys did great."

The 'boys' in question bowed. "We are honored to have your humble opinion, Tooth," Jack said, smiling. Tooth just said something about letting everyone else see and rushed from the room, original intent forgotten.

Hikari brought the furniture back the same way it had looked in Skyworld (even though the wood was darker but it blended with the dark blue of the walls) and was just despawning the wallpaper panel as North, Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth came into the room.

"Now vat is all zis chatter about-" North, like Tooth, was cut off by the awesomeness of the wall blizzard. Same for everyone else (Sandy just came out with a string of !s) as they marveled at the walls.

The little fairy flew up to the ceiling, where the teenagers had painted grey clouds emitting the snow and wind. "It feels real."

"Wait. Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait." Bunny said, putting his paws in front of him. "How did you do this, how will you change it back?"

Jack took a turn explaining the wall thing as Hikari changed it briefly back to the darker walls. "I just didn't like the first ones," Hikari said. "So I changed it. Jack helped."

After some boring exchange Jack eventually turned to Hikari and said, "So, about that race... Hikari."

"Jack." The angel countered.

"Hikari."

"Jack."

He was getting agitated now. "Hikaaaaari."

"Jaaaaack."

"HIKARI!"

"JACK!"

"IT'S ON!" They yelled.

And that's why thirty minutes later they were all outside in the cold on the roof. Jack had told Wind to die down a little for sake of the internal flame of Hikari's (which somehow has not been mentioned until now, strangely). They were lined up next to each other with the supporters behind: Tooth and Bunny for Jack, Sandy and North for Hikari.

Hikari had taken the Pegasus Wings (because since it isn't after chapter 23 and somehow Hikari has access to them he can use them) just in case his wings froze up and the Wings didn't freeze. Thankfully.

North started the countdown. "Three!...Two!"

Jack bent down, ready to use his staff as liftoff. Hikari spread his wings out.

"Vone!"

"Remember to be easy." Hikari whispered. "I have way less experience than you."

"Go!"

The two were gone, one in a flash of white and one leaving a whirl of snowflakes. The teams began cheering, trying to outshout the others.

Hikari had been shown the route on one of North's maps: around the mountain, over the tip of the ocean and back around. He flapped hard, gaining altitude and then diving ahead of Jack, who looked behind him.

He turned back around to see the angel laughing back at him over the harsh wind in his ears. He put on a burst of speed. The angel went bak to focus as the mountain came to them. They rounded it so Hikari had the inner edge and pulled ahead.

Jack tried the angel's diving tactic as they flew over the ocean. The wind stung his face as he pulled ahead - barely. The two were neck-and-neck as the Workshop came into view.

The two spared each other a look of pure fighting-style malice and the Workshop drew close enough to see the cheering Guardians. The two teens sped up to full power, there was a _ting _from Hikari aaand...

They both tumbled onto the roof, laughing and trying to catch their breath. The other four Guardians watched for a minute then went inside to get out of the cold, as the racers lay flat on their backs, laughing and sighing only to laugh again.

They looked over their shoulders at each other. They hadn't had this much fun in years.

"I totally won that," Hikari said as they stood up.

"No you did not." Jack said, leaning on his staff to stand up.

"Yes. Yes I did. And don't try to question it."

"Come on. Call it a tie?" Jack asked, putting his hands on top of his staff and resting his head on his hands.

"Fine. But I demand a rematch later.' Hikari said.

"Okay."

Then the two went inside.

A/N: Can you say #longchapter? Yeah. Took me 45 minutes to transfer from my IPod to computer. I learned a lot today: it's good to take a break from serious and add in lots of funny parentheses and strikeouts and stuff! Hikari you still owe me 2,500 hearts for fourth wall damage. I need it fixed before next chapter.

Hikari: But I only have 1,487! How do I get more?

You play Uprising on your 3DS between chapters. Go. Play games.

Hikari: Going...

And if anyone can correctly guess what the heck the _ting_ was I will congratulate them next time. Like confetti congratulate them. Happy January you guys! Byeeeee!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Everybody! I'm feeling good today so virtual cookies all around! (::)(::)(::)(::) BUT. Today something very very horrible is about to happen that will be very very horrible and very very mean to Pit. Uhm, Hikari, heh. Noplzdontkillmehikariimsorryheeeelp

Aaaanyways. This chapter is a more serious one and I am kind of like Christopher Walken: I can be really funny, but if needs be I can be really serious. (Christopher Walken is frikking awesome BTW.) So without further adieu, let us start this very horrible and funny (for me, at least, and for our two evil dudes out there) chapter! Do not enjoy!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA

And no, Hikari is not afraid of fire, BTW..

Chapter Four: A Greater Enemy

Far from the Workshop at the Pole,, two men were conversing darkly. One of them had green and red hair and purple and red "clothing," while the other was dressed in a black robe (robe? Dress? Piece of fabric draped around the body? Something) except his eyes, which were red and flickered to gold every minute or so.

"I don't know about you," the green-haired one said in a very awesome accent. "But I think we should team up, really. Both our archenemies' interns are working together."

The black one said in a mysterious tone, "We barely know each other. Why should I trust you?"

"Well, besides the fact that our enemies are teamed up, we are both very powerful. I'm sure we could obliterate our foes in unison." Then he smiled. "And we're bad guys. Why should we be trustworthy? So, whaddya say, Pitch?"

Pitch smiled, revealing yellow teeth. "You make a compelling argument. And for that, I will comply. Now, Hades, about that Master Plan..."

Hikari was loving it at the Pole. Heck, he'd managed to forget about Dark and Palutena and Skyworld for a whole day. Until now, when they appeared in his dreams. At least, he thought it was a dream.

He woke up back in his room in Skyworld. Palutrna and Dark were next to him. The former had a very angry look on her face.

"Pit!"

_Oh yeah, that's my real name, huh,_ Hikari thought.

"It's been two weeks. Where did you go? Oh, it doesn't matter. Dark Pit has taken over your duties as Captain of my Guard. You are being kicked out of Skyworld. Leave. Now." Palutena pointed out the door.

Hikari just stared. Could this really be Palutena? And why did Dark look so smug? He thought they were becoming good friends...

"You heard the goddess. Leave."

Palutena and his twin stood there until he got the message and left. He jumped off of Skyworld and began flying until Palutena cut into his thought.

"Did you think I'd let you fly? Wrong. Goodbye, Pit." Then he couldn't feel his wings and he was falling and no one could hear him.

Though no one knew it, one of Hikari's greatest fears was loneliness. He hated the prospect of no one being there to talk to, someone to walk with, someone to just generally be around him. He'd never go out late at night in the quiet darkness. He hated being without Palutena or Viridi and he hated, as in never thought about hated, being stuck on a desert island or something.

So when Hikari landed in the middle of a cold blizzard with nothing but snow surrounding him, and the wind the only sound, he sort of panicked. He stood up and winced as his wings went cold. He could feel it this time. The cold was going deep freeze. It was freezing his feathers to ice. They fell off and into the snow, now just etched icicles marking a trail behind the angel.

Hikari just tried to ignore it. But other than the pain the only thing to focus on was staying conscious. If his wings were freezing, he thought, so was his internal flame. And fast.

He shivered violently and ran hands up and down his bare arms as he called for help. He was surprised at how weak he sounded. A few seconds later he tried again, fainter this time. Then, unable to will his cold legs on any further, he fell into the snow. His wings shattered, but did he care? Did he care about anything? His flame was out, he was out.

Then he awoke to brightly painted white walls. The blizzard mural. And Jack was standing next to his bed. "Hey Jack," he said.

Jack just stood there, staring coldly (no pun intended) at him. "Hey, Jack, what's up? You're a bit cold today."

He didn't even laugh. Hikari tried again. "You're the spirit of fun. You shouldn't be all stony on me, Jack." Hikari touched his arm. The stare was a little creepy. "Talk to me."

The contact snapped Jack to life. He immediately began talking, yelling at Hikari as he shrunk in fear with each word.

"You shouldn't have come here! You're not supposed to be a Guardian! I don't know why Manny would send someone from another world here! You don't belong! Go back to where you came from! Or stay here forever! You'll never fit in with us, and you know it!"

Hikari shrunk back into his bed as Jack smirked evilly and took off through the window, which banged shut behind him. He didn't cry. I mean, yes, he was nice and kindhearted and optimistic, but Hikari wasn't fluffy enough to cry.

But as night fell hours later he ended up crying a little bit anyways inside the blizzard that now held him prisoner. Because of all things, Hikari was afraid of never being accepted, whether because of his personality, his deeds, his wings.

It was his biggest fear.

(OMIGOSH I AM SO EVIIILLL LOL now back to Hikari MWAHAHAHA)

Jack had peeked into Hikari's room and found him evidently having some sort of nightmare.

Eventually his eyes snapped open and a second later he sat up. "Jack..?" He asked warily.

"It is I, the Great and Powerful Jack," Jack said, looking dignified. Hikari laughed in relief.

"Thank the gods I'm back in real life." He plopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. "I just had-"

"A nightmare, I saw," Jack finished. "What was it about? Are you okay?"

Hikari was a bit reluctant, but he trusted Jack more than anyone else now, so he said, "Okay. But first, I've been keeping my real name from you."

"Really?" Jack asked, leaning on his staff and lying sideways. "What is your real name?"

"It's Pit. It just felt weird at first, so I gave you Hikari." Hikari, erm, Pit, said.

"Huh. Well then, Pit, tell me about this nightmare."

So Hikari, erm, Pit, (sheesh now I have to get used to THAT? Thanks Pit) explained the gist of the dream. Jack listened intently until he was done.

"So your greatest fear is not being accepted."

Pit nodded. "Has been ever since I was told my wings wouldn't mature until I was older than normal. Then all the other angels got turned to stone, but the fear of acceptance carries everywhere."

Jack sat in thought for a moment, leaning heavily against his staff. Then a look of hatred and recognition crossed his face. He snapped his fingers.

"Pitch," he spit, like the name was a swear. His face had turned from thoughtful to the stone cold expression in Pit's nightmare, but more hateful.

"Pitch?" Pit inquired shyly. Jack was swept back to reality by his timid tone. His expression softened considerably and he smiled, but the angel could still see the loathe hidden in his eyes.

"He's the one we told you about, the boogeyman." Jack explained, trying to keep his voice level at a minimum. He knew based on the contents of Pit's dream that yelling to Pit, even if not about him, only made him feel unaccepted.

"And he's back?"

"Yes. but," Jack sighed, his toes lifting slightly off the ground as Pit realized this was a bad 'but,' and then said, "I've never known of him knowing exactly what someone fears. He was really good at bending the dreams the person was already having, and he had extreme cunning so he could decipher someone's fears by their actions. But he's never immediately known someone's fears."

Something clicked in Pit's brain. "So that means he's working with someone who can see into peoples' souls..."

Jack watched him in thought for only seconds before his cheerful face hardened. His wings stiffened and his fists clenched up. His blue eyes went from lightheartedness to anger and malice in two seconds.

"Hades," he whispered, as if saying the name would bring him to them. "Always wondered what lengths he would go to to get me."

Jack just waited for Pit to realize his posture. He eventually unclenched his fists, which were turning white. His wings relaxed and he smiled uneasily. "So our arch enemies have teamed. Convenient."

"Um, question:" Jack asked, sitting on top of his staff. "How can Hades see into souls?"

"He's made of them. Long ago, Medusa - the first goddess I told you about - made a commander out of evil souls. But those souls, being evil, took more souls into it until they were strong enough to create a god stronger than Medusa. That god is Hades," Pit explained. "Being made of souls, Hades can see into the ones of the living. He can see their weak spots, the person's personality, and their greatest fears."

Jack banged his staff on the ground and said, "We've gotta do something about this!" Then the two boys walked out of the room together.

-Later-

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North just sat there, thinking. They were thinking about the horrors that could happen with Hades and Pitch together. Not only could they read minds and make nightmares like Pit's but they could bring back a new Dark Age. A scarier, darker Dark Age.

"If they started up another Dark Age," Tooth said, breaking the thick silence in the room, "we wouldn't be able to stop it."

Pit spoke up. His sentence surprised everyone. "We can stop them; I know a way."

"Vat?" North said, puzzled. "How can ve stop zem if zey are so powerful togezzer?"

"There's these things I have, the Three Sacred Treasures," Pit said, standing. "If their power was combined it could create something strong enough to defeat Hades. But things from a world only hit things from that world if they're powerful like that. You'd have to find three relics from this world to create a weapon to defeat Pitch."

Bunny cut across. "Wait. Whaddya mean, relics?"

"Like Jack's staff." Pit said. "I'm not gonna take it!" He added when Jack clutched his staff. "But if you were to take three things that helped you or someone else defeat Pitch, and combined them, they would make a thing able to destroy him."

"Ohhhhhhhhkaaaaaay," Tooth dragged, grasping the concept. "So like my memory boxes?"

"Yeah, if they were empty."

"I'm not giving my staff up," Jack announced, putting a hand on the top and hovering above the ground, "and no one else has anything else to give, so the only option is to find something someone else used to defeat Pitch. Any ideas?"

"Well duh," Pit said, walking out the door. "The library. I think one of us likes reading Latin."

Jack scowled and then followed Pit out the door before anyone could say anything.

A/N: Teehee.

Pit: WWWHHHHHYYYYY (cries)

Me: It's called good storytelling

Pit: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Me: I'm sorry, okay? But I had to. It's life.

Jack: Life must be hard.

Me: Yup. So yeah. Pit isn't afraid of fire, like in KI fanfics, and he has revealed his true name. But Jack's probably still going to call him Hikari. Because because. Anyway, review if you like it and see you next time!

Jack: PIT I HATE YOU Y U TELL THEM

Pit: Tell them what? (Looks innocent)

Jack: UGH


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

Hi guys! SO. Sorry if I was gone for a long time but grounding and stuff. My parents hate me. Also, the last chapter took me 45 frikking minutes to write! Hopefully this one doesn't take as long! copying off of my iPod is really time-draining... Anyway, this is two chapters because they're short - one in North Pole and FINALLY! One in Skyworld. Let's a go! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE LOTS OF FUN TODAY! (Its not a filler tho so don't skip! :)) (Okay so the first one is a filler but not the one in Skyworld! Enjoy!)

Chapter Five: Books and Snowball Fights  
(Live with my utter uncreativeness)

When the four Guardians came into the library, they found Jack quickly skimming the top shelves of the Old Latin legend books and Pit at a table with some already in hand.

"Found one!" Jack pulled a fairly huge leather-bound book and added it to his stack, then sat down next to Pit at the table. Pit had his book open in his lap.

"Wait. You guys can read Latin?"

"Really? You can't?" Pit looked up briefly. Sandy shook his head, a ? above it.

"Wow. Just - just wow," Jack sighed, not taking his eyes from the pages. Their eyes never stopped moving, and eventually the whole stack of books was thoroughly skimmed.

The others, who had been searching through the English volumes, found nothing too. It was evening now. Jack and Pit stood in unison. They both announced, without acknowledging the other person, "We're going outside. Bye."

Then, after they had both quickly flown out they looked at each other and laughed. "That was awesome!" Jack said, pumping his staff in the air and very nearly hitting the top of the window.

"Now, about that payback," he continued. They landed on the ground and Pit equipped the Pegasus Wings to keep his own from freezing. They stared at each other, willing the other to even blink, both thinking of something to annoy the other.

After a second Pit bent down, eyes still on Jack's, and picked up a wad of snow in his right hand. (Oh yes, he is gonna do it.) Jack didn't notice this until it was thrown in his face.

"Hey! he yelled as it melted off. Pit was not to be found but Jack made a few snowballs and got ready to fire.

His hood was suddenly pushed onto his head from behind - with another dose of snow in it. "Ack!" He laughed and screamed at the same time, Pit snorting behind him.

Then it was the angels' turn to get smacked in the face. "Hey! I'm going to get you for that!" Pit bent down and collected more snowballs. Jack hooked his staff on his shoulder and did the same.

Within seconds the two boys were flying around and dodging while trying to hit each other and having waaaaaay too much fun to stop. Until they ran out of energy and laughter and fell down in the snow. Now nighttime, the blizzard's effects were diminishing, and as it cleared, Pit saw...

"Stars," he said, pointing above them. "There's so many more down here than up there with them. It's like they go on forever."

Jack showed him all the constellations there were too see and they just lay there, hands behind their heads in the snow.

"It is really awesome here," Pit whispered to himself as a shooting star passed through the sky. Jack heard but just smiled and said, "You ever see shooting stars up in Skyworld?"

"No."

"If you make a wish on one, it almost always comes true. Go ahead."

In the rapidly darkening night Jack saw Pit silently mouth his wish. Then he stood up.

"I think we should go back inside now," he announced. "Let's go."

And just like before they walked in together.

A/N: YAY! 27 minutes later I am done with this chapter! Now to Skyworld! WARNING WARNING WARNING: This chapter is creepy (*looks evil*) so be prepared. Chapter Six GO!  
Pit: What are you gonna do to Palutena and Dark Pit  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Jack: *Sigh*

Chapter Six: The Attack

When Dark returned from his flight that night, he went into Pit's room to find him gone. He assumed he'd been doing the same thing as him (and technically he was) and just let it go (NO PLZ DONT START THAT AGEEN)

But when he wasn't there that morning he and Palutena started to worry. Pit didn't just skip breakfast.

"Even if he was still here," Dark said, "I could still feel his presence. There's that magical we-share-the-same-soul-kind-of thing you talked about that lets me know where he is, right?"

"You can't?" Palutena stopped eating as he said this. The two angels could always feel each other, even if they were separated or were really mad at each other or insert worst case scenario here. There was only one exception, which meant...

"Oh no. Oh nonononono," Palutena said worriedly, standing up. Dark did the same.

Palutena said, "Pit's jumped dimensions. It's the only explanation, and a bad one." She walked quickly to her Pool of Reflection, Dark following her. She bent over it and muttered a spell.

The water rippled from an unseen force and three words came up - 'Access Denied - Hades'

"Hades-!" Palutena cried, as she stepped away from the pool. Dark stepped up to it. He touched the water where it had rippled from and the water turned dark blue, an image appearing.

"Palutena, it's working," he said over his shoulder. The goddess looked over his head.

"I cant't see anything," she announced, then followed, "I think Hades only blocked me from the Pool thinking I'm the only one who'd use it. What do you see?"

"It's Pit," Dark said (obviously, Palutena thought,). The room got clearer. "And he's in a room with a huge globe with bright lights on it. There's people with him, someone that looks like the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and a tiny yellow guy."

He looked over his shoulder again. Palutena was shuffling through cards and referencing a giant long list, looking for a match to the place. When he looked back, someone was talking with Pit.

"And there's a teenager with white hair and a hoodie," Dark said. "They look like friends."

"Found it! He's-" Palutena was cut off and thrown off balance by a huge rumble that shook the castle. The cards and list flew across the floor. Dark flew out the window to see what had happened, summoning a Silver Bow because rumble = bad.

The sky was clouded in blackness, barely any light filtering. But not clouds; horses, tons and tons of them, probably more than a thousand, black as the night with golden eyes. It was an invasion.

Dark took aim with the Silver Bow and shot at some of them in rapid succession. But the arrows went right through. He stared.

Those seconds cost him. The horses came closer, engulfing him. His scream was cut off by the throng of mares. The world went black.

Back in the castle Palutena saw the horses burst through the windows. She was covered in seconds and then the Temple was silent.

A/N: YAY! NIGHTMARES HAVE INVADED SKYWORLD! WHOOT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
Pit: WHYYYYYYYYYY WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?  
Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEE

So see you all next time! ZK out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! How to say this... Well, I really want more people to review. In fact, all my stories are lacking reviews. So if you wanna, review! If you don't wanna, Review anyway! Review without an account! I don't care! Just do it (insert Nike symbol here)! And about the chapter: it's a talky chapter, but it sets out the rest of the story so read on! AND! I am REALLY SUPER EXCITED because halfway through this chapter I stopped typing it up on my iPod and now I don't have to transcribe! YAY! Virtual Cookies! (::)(::)(::)(::)

And I think I should stop celebrating my victory and say that I don't own KI:U or RotG. Bye!

Chapter Seven: Conclusions

The five Guardians were in the main room of the Workshop. Each was thinking about different things. Tooth was thinking about why Manny called two Guardians so close to each other. Pit was thinking about what he could be protector of, like how Jack was fun and Tooth was memories etc. North and Bunny were thinking of things they could make into a giant Pitch-destroying weapon. Sandy was watching everyone else think.

Then Jack burst into the room, a cold gust coming from behind him through the door he'd opened. He flew straight to Pit and whispered, "I found some stuff we could use to fuse-"

Suddenly Pit gasped. He had felt a chilling cold creep through him and he knew something had attacked Dark Pit, and violently. (Now I wonder, when did this happen..?(:)

"Pit?" North asked, as a golden ? appeared over Sandy's head, followed by a sweat mark. Tooth reached out to catch Pit, and he let himself fall. This cold feeling was really cold.

"Skyworld..." Pit managed. "Attacked..."

"Say no more," Bunny said, hopping alongside Tooth who was carrying Pit (angels are lightweight) and Jack, who were going to Pit's bedroom. "We're on it, hang in there."

And Pit tried, but he ended up blacking out anyways. He woke up about an hour later, and the horrible cold feeling had left. Jack was there, of course, along with Sandy, who left when Pit stirred. Jack was emanating a cold aura (much like Pit's internal flame, Jack and others like him could have cold auras, as Tooth had explained a while ago), which he'd adopted since Pit had said 'attacked.'

"Hi," Pit said quietly, and Jack turned around from the wall.

"Your hometown just got attacked by Pitch and Hades," Jack stated. "And now we can fight validly."

Tooth peeked her small head around the doorframe for the fifteenth time. "Pit, you're up? Great. Jack, drop the aura, you're making it colder in here every minute."

Jack released the strong grip on his staff and the chilliness in the room subsided. Pit sat up. "Jack, you were gonna say something before that happened." He prompted.

"Hn? Oh, right." Jack said, sitting on the end of the bed. "I looked through one more book I found in the archives in the library and found something. Long ago, in the Dark Ages, there was someone who fought against Pitch and weakened him, which let Manny gain enough strength to call up the Guardians. Their name wasn't mentioned, they were referred to as the 'Great Hero.'

"But they used four elements alongside them: forest, wind, fire, and darkness. When they were done weakening Pitch they sealed the power away into four relics and hid them.

"We could get these three relics, because we can all agree that Pitch owns the one for Darkness, and fuse them." Jack by now had flown up to the bed's top and was dangling his feet in Pit's face. Pit moved forward and pushed Jack off the frame.

"Ahh!" Jack said, his head popping up from the foot of the bed. Tooth laughed and then they went to tell the other three about Jack's theory.

"Yeah, great idea and all," Bunny said when they were done, "but how are we gonna find these things? I mean, they must be hidden pretty darn good."

"Pffffft," Jack and Pit laughed both looked and each other and laughed. "Bunn, you make it sound like this should be hard," Jack said. "Pit here has a hunch."

"He does?" Tooth asked.

"I do?" Pit asked. After a hard shove and a glare from Jack, he laughed and said, "Oohhhhhh, that hunch.

"Well. Pittoo, or Dark Pit, and I have this weird connection because we share a soul. And right now I can tell he's near something really powerful, and he's somehow in this dimension now. If I followed that connection it could lead me to one of the thingies."

"And," Jack added, "one of the-" he made air quotes- "'thingies' is wind, and when I talked to him Wind said he could take me in the direction of the wind element 'thingie.'" He drew air quotes a second time, and got playfully punched by Pit.

(Side Note: That's as far as my previous drafts go, which I revised from original so they sounded good. Maybe I'll write the same from here on out, maybe they'll suck more. I don't know. But now I can write this from my own head! Yay! ...Please, continue.)

"Sounds great!" Tooth said, while Sandy had about five different check-mark symbols going above his head, signaling his agreement.

"Ven do ve leave?" North asked, already standing as if they were leaving now.

"Tomorrow... Morning..." Pit managed, now horse-playing with Jack. "Raaarrgh!"

They eventually stopped and got the rest of a plan out: tomorrow morning, Sandy, Pit and Tooth would go one way - towards the connection - and Jack, Bunny and North would go where Wind took them.

"And now that that's sorted out," Bunny said, "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Bunny left the room. Tooth said 'bye and left soon after, followed by North and Sandy, leaving just Pit and Jack.

They looked at each other for about two seconds, then burst out laughing.

"I have no idea why we're laughing." Jack said when they stopped, which made them start again.

After another minute, they finally said good night and left. Pit couldn't sleep - or actually, didn't - because he had a feeling that another nightmare might haunt him that night. Even so, he conked out around two o' clock that morning. Jack stayed up the same amount of time talking to Wind and himself before dozing off too.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Far away, underground somewhere, three dark figures stood in very low lamplight. One was very tall, with red eyes, the other the same but shorter. The last one was right between them, with black and red attire and hair but pale skin.

"You are all ready?" Asked the tall one to the others.

"As if I wasn't," said the other red-eyed one.

"Of course, Pitch." The last one answered. It was a girl. They both had sort of mechanic voices, but it was so minor you could barely tell.

"Then go! Fulfill mine and my colleagues' wishes!"

"Yes, Master," the two said, then disappeared seemingly into the darkness around them.

A/N: Dun

DUN

DUUUUUUUUUNNN

Because we've NEVER done THAT before! Okay, it's obvious who the two other people are there, but anywhozits, don't ask questions. The next few chapters will explain it all. AND IM SUPER HAPPY! No more transcripting! It's a word, freaking Spellcheck. You piece of shut. (Thank you lolsotrue memes.) Anyways, I really need to go write some more stuff so to sum stuff up next time the six guys are going on an AVENTIR! Or adventure for all you non-gamer-nerds out there. See you all later! Biyeeee!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Welcome back! I tried, you guys. I really tried. But as much as I wanted to follow Jack, we are following Pit and his group today. Because Pit. So Sandy, Pit and Tooth GO! Yaaaayy! Enjoy, everypeoples! (If you can't tell, I'm in a very distracted, happy mood today. It's the first full chapter out of my head.)

However, before that, I want to try something. Review response: dissonantToxophilite: I hope I spelled that right :) I'll live with it. Also, I probably won't.. (subtle nudge toward reader responses) that. Meh. Thank you for telling me I'm good at this :3 I sometimes am not not sure if it was good or not so it helps ^_^ (Wow, that's a lot of emoticons) I tried to update soon, but this took me a week - actually two - to write still! Here it is! I hope you of all people like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KI:U or Guardians. Wish I did. Then I'd rule the RotG fanfiction page.

Chapter Eight: Fire  
(It's so OMINOUSSSSSSNOT)

The next day was time for departure. In the tension, even Pit had woken up early, and they were ready to leave by about sunrise.

"As soon as there's enough light to see by, we'll leave," Tooth announced. She had decided to bring with her her five most-trusted Little Tooths, as Pit had called them upon seeing them. Everyone else wasn't bringing anything, save Jack's staff and the Three Sacred Treasures.

Tooth, Pit and Sandy stood next to the open window. The other three were ready to leave on North's sleigh (at least, most of them)(1).

"Well, I think we should go now.." Jack said awkwardly.

"Bye," Pit said, waving. "See you guys back here whenever we're done."

Those three left through the open window, Pit leading. A few minutes later the sleigh left the Workshop and they too were on their way.

(cue linebreak)(2)

Pit flew out the window, still having to remind himself he could fly on his own now. The leave through the window reminded him of flying out the door at Palutena's Temple to go on missions. It saddened him, but only temporarily because the connection he felt from Dark Pit was a little more important right now. The connection, as he had always called it, wasn't as much of a voice in his head so much as it was a feeling, one that got increasingly bigger as the target got closer. It came from somewhere inside of him, he guessed from his soul, because that was where the two were connected. It drew him toward the other source until they were near each other.

"Piiiiiit!" Tooth yelled for the third time, jolting the angel from his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We don't know how long we'll have to fly, so do you have any way of knowing how long it'll take to get there?"

Pit closed his eyes, still flying, and focused on the soul feeling. It was faint, but not as faint as it had sometimes been. "I'm guessing it'll take us more than a day."

"Great!" Tooth said sarcastically, throwing her hand in the air. They were now leaving the North Pole behind, but they were far from out of the icy lands. That would take them half a day, and after that, there was the ocean. By the time they made it to some reasonably okay land in North America/Canada, it could be dark.

Tooth relayed that information to Pit. He thought about it for a moment, then asked, "What season is it down there?"

"I think it's summer."

The angel laughed. "We have plenty of time. Summer days are the longest days."

"Oh." Tooth rolled her eyes at herself. "Duh."

They continued flying over the bleak white landscape for quite some time, almost three hours. The sun was now high in the sky, and also very visible because of the absence of a blizzard. The rays didn't do much to warm them, because a bitter wind was blowing and clouds were still dotting the sky, like little gray shadows.

"Hey! I can smell the ocean!" Pit said suddenly.(3)

"I can't see anything." Tooth announced, as well as Sandy making the same phrase using pictures.

"Angel senses." Pit said simply. "It should be riiiiiiiiiiight... There," he pointed as a large expanse of water appeared before them. It was very blue compared to the snow around them.

"Ooooh." Tooth said. "I rarely see the ocean, usually I'm way too fast for sightseeing."

The writer will spare you the boring seven hours of flight over the ocean and get straight to the point. Literally.

"Ooooh!" Tooth said(4). "It's America!"

Canada was a ways to their right, but the East coast jutted into their path.

"Okay," Pit said, playing the role of Palutena for once. "We'll stop somewhere in a big city, hope no one notices us and hide out until tomorrow. Deal?"

Sandy nodded, and Tooth voiced her reluctant content also. They stopped at a big place (The Big Apple, but they didn't know) and managed to find a decent rooftop on a fairly new building to camp out at, which they did. Sandy made extra sure to give the tired Pit an extra sprinkle of dream sand to help him out.

(Cue line break)

West coast, America. A small, abandoned-looking building in the middle of a forest. Scorch and singe marks on every tree and some stones. Rough architecture.

The current inhabitant of the temple was walking through a dark hallway, lit by a red glow seemingly coming from his hand. He toyed with it a little before flinging the light source at the wall, leaving a black scorch mark as another flame lit his hand.

He never thought he'd be given a master. But this one was a force to be reckoned with. Plus, he had fire. And, the target was closer now. It wasn't long before a certain angel met with another's fire.

A/N: And now the many, many, MANY numbers.

1-*Looks at Bunny* Bunny: What? I HATE that thing. Me: WE KNOW.

2- I tend to do this instead of the actual linebreak. Live with it.

3- Uprising reference - Chapter 7

4- again

okay done! So yeah I'm really sorry for the short update. I have more bad news as the next one won't be up for another month. I'm SORRY! I have a single chapter left of New Allies, then I'll work on this one. Promise ^^ Well bye!

editing note: DUDE! This fic has almost 500 views! So thank you to everyone who's read this far even after my crappy skills. It means a lot to a budding writer. Thanks!


	9. Depressing note: don't get them hopes up

Hey there to everyone reading this. I am SO sorry for never posting. See, my parents grounded me and then I was overladen with homework because middle school and then I had some more personal news and stuff and then I got grounded again. (I'm actually technically still grounded now, ha.) anyways, this means I can't officially publish anything. ANYTHING. All four of my stories are on a hiatus now. I'm really really sorry to everyone who hates me now, but blame my ground-loving parents, not me. :) I'll post as SOON as I can, I promise. Please believe me when I say I really hate doing this and I promise I'll get back ASAP. That's all for today. Bye!

ps- THANK YOU to everyone who reviews and favorites and all that jazz. It means a lot. I have 822 views on a story - HOLY FRICK. Wow. If you've ever reviewed, thanks. Ok, now I'm really gone. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

*sigh* I feel really horrible for that cliff hanger. But at the same time, I loved it. I finally got de-grounded, and the first thing I did was play my electronic devices for a couple days. Then, while playing the ending chapter of Fire Emblem Awakening for the third time, I realized I had a reputation to earn back here. Sorry for any weird transitions or typos or Out-Of-Character characters in this chapter, I had to rush so you guys didn't think I died. Anyways, here is the next long-awaited chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Bigger Threats

North, Bunny, and Jack flew in the sled - or, more accurately, Jack flew beside the sled, and Bunny tried not to barf.

Wind was nice enough to guide the sleigh along and change direction depending on where they were going. North claimed they were nearing the west coast of America and could maybe make it past there to the equator.

"Nooope," Jack had said. "No equator. Ever. We stop in California or something."

Bunny had agreed because he hated sleigh travel as much as the next pooka, right? Wind seemed to hear their conversation and changed direction yet again toward the coast. jack eventually retired to the sleigh, the heat being just a bit much for him. When teased by Bunny, he replied with, "I'm just saving my energy, kangaroo."

Sure enough, they reached California as the sun started setting. "Where are we, exactly?" Bunny asked suspiciously.

"Hollywood area," North and Jack said in unison. Jack continued. "It's thattaways." He pointed his staff toward a mountain. "Other side be's the Hollywood sign."

North then spoke. "Zee children will be seeing us, yes? Best sleep vile ve can, no?"

They had parked in a field, and North stayed in the sleigh while Jack sprawled on the ground, unaware of the frost that covered an area around him. Bunny, of course, went back to his home underground.

(Line break)

Again of course, Jack was gone when Bunny resurfaced and North awoke. He'd left a message in frost reading, "Be back in a bit, Jack" where his body had previously been.

"Well?" Bunny asked Santa Claus. "Whaddya think he's gotten off ta now?"

"Having fun," was the reply. "He ees Jack, is he not?"

Meanwhile, Jack flew back to the field after spending an hour throwing snowballs at children. They had all sort of looked around, and most kids had said, "All right, who's been saving a snowball since the beginning of winter?" It was quite satisfying.

When he got back, the sleigh was ready for takeoff. Jack sat next to Bunny in the back, who was already closing his eyes. Jack just got ready for G-force.

"Fasten your seetbelts!" North laughed, taking off.

As soon as the G-force was out of his face, Jack asked the air, "Wind! Where are we going?" Pause. Jack groaned. "Not the equator! Where are we even going?" Another pause. Another groan.

"Vell?" North asked.

"An abandoned little island in the South Pacific. Couldn't we just skip the heat and open a snow globe portal there or something?"

North blinked. Apparently he'd never had the idea. "Very good, Jack! Now, vet's see if I have any in here..."

The sleigh kept going, much to Bunny's horror, as North rummaged through his cloak. "No, no, no, no..." he emptied each of his pockets and let the items fly away in the wind. Whether on purpose or by accident, no one will know.

"Found it!" Jack said, grabbing it from a pocket he could reach. The glittery snow inside the globe swirled around so it was impossible to see what lay inside. "Wind, what's the name of this island?"

There was a pause, then Jack handed the ball to North, whispering a name. North threw the snow globe in front of the sleigh, and a colorful, swirling portal opened up. The sleigh flew through it, and they were gone.

(Cue line break)

"What exactly was this place called again, Jack?" Bunny asked, shivering.

"Relicta Island." Jack replied, swing his staff nonchalantly by his side.

The island was fairly large, with an insanely huge beach and a forest in the middle. The sleigh was crash-parked in the white sand around half a mile away from them, as they trudged up the beach. Wind has left as they entered the portal, not wanting to go near the island. Even with ten minutes of walking, the edge of the forest was still almost a mile away (1). Jack had debated flying, but decided to stick it out with them.

As they walked, Jack heard a screech. North apparently also did, because he turned and looked in a couple directions. Bunny jumped.

"You hear that?" The pooka asked.

The wind whistled by, but not the real wind, a hollow, moaning sound that made the air colder. The screech sounded again, from in the forest. Then it was from the beach. Then to their right, then the forest again...

"It sounds like something I've heard before..." Jack muttered. "Like a -"

"Nightmare!" Bunny nearly screamed, looking up. Just as the others did, three black horses descended on them.

A/N: Sorry for ANOTHER cliffhanger! :) But this time, I promise not to get grounded for a month (or go on a weeklong vacay to Canada again) over summer. I'll probably even update more often, seeing as today was my last day of school. I'll leave you all alone now. Please R&amp;R if you're happy I'm back, and I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 10

HE-LLOOOOOO EVERYBODY! YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! They happen everywhere, so why not here? And sorry for slow updates, but I have friends who need help, stories to beta, and stories to write.

Anyways, now we're going back to the Pit group. I really don't have very much to say here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own either the game or movie this comes from. I keep forgetting this part. And also, I haven't seen Guardians in a while, so the characters are most likely OOC at this point. :)

Chapter 10: The Fire Shrine

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Guys! G-"

"Pit, we're going!"

Tooth, Sandy and Pit jumped off the roof and into the skies, heading west. Pit was flying a lot faster than the others, eventually coming back, grabbing their hands, and pulling them along. "You guys are slo-ow," he complained happily. How someone can complain happily, only Pit will know. The angel got a face full of sand (1)for the playful insult. "Sandy!"

I think I'll spare you the hours they did nothing but fly with meaningless conversation (sadly, this was all they did all day), so let's skip to when they get there.

* * *

The three landed in a forest in Florida, having flown the whole coast in a day. It was almost sunset, maybe 4:30, but still hot because of the distance to the equator.

"He's around here somewhere," Pit said, a little exhausted, but happy-go-lucky nonetheless. Sandy created an image of a person fainting. Tooth nodded.

"We're tired from flying, Pit, could we stop here?" Tooth leaned against a tree and slumped down to a sitting position.

"Aw, but we're *this* close!" Pit made a measurement with his fingers that was about an inch long. "Besides, we still have a couple of hours before nighttime. We should at least find the place."

Sandy made a bunch of cursing images (&amp;#$%$) but followed the angel as he walked through the trees. Tooth stood up a second later and chased after Sandy.

It actually took them less than five minutes to find the temple. It was a wide but short fat cylinder with a dome on the top(2). The stones were scorched dark gray in more places than you could count, leaving little of the original pale gray stone left. It was like the whole place had been engulfed in flame or something. There were columns - blackened as well - extending all the way around and creating a platform on which was a single entrance. It faced the group. They were metal doors, material unknown, but shining a metallic gray in the sunlight that snaked between the pillars and roof they supported.

"I don't like big temples with single entrances..." Pit said. "But we gotta get that element, so let's do it.."

Tooth led the way into the place, followed by Pit and then Sandy. She hovered slightly as she flew in, and then screamed in surprise as a set of torches lit on either side of the wall, bathing the blackened walls in orangey light. The next set of torches lit, and then another, getting faster as they progressed.

Pit entered dungeon-analyzing mode in place of Palutena. "This corridor is straight and about thirty five feet long. There's probably a single room in the center of the building at the middle, and I'm pretty sure that's where the element is. Where the other passages would be, I don't know."

"So," Tooth asked. "Are we going to go fight stuff now, or tomorrow?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow, I think we'll be better at fighting after sleep."

The three left the passage and slept in trees, and the next morning were all ready to go. The torches were still lit from before, and a hollow wind now blew through the straight corridor, giving it an eerie feeling. Eager to grab the element and get the heck outta there, Pit and Tooth both ran down the tunnel fast as they could.

At the end there was a door. It was made of the same metal as the other one, but it was dull and covered in scorches like the walls. Pit pushed them open...

And immediately jumped back in instinctual reaction to the fireball that shot past him.

The red fireball rebounded off the walls three times before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I missed on purpose, you know." Said a sickening and sickeningly familiar voice to Pit from inside the room. He turned around, as did the other two Guardians with him.

The room was circular, and the walls were purely black, not an inch of original gray showing up. There was an altar-like pedestal in the middle of the room, but nothing was on it. Instead, standing just to the left of it was someone Pit had really never hoped to see in this kind of situation.

"...Pittoo...?" Pit questioned. The black-winged angel standing next to the pedestal didn't make eye contact, but instead fingered the blood red stone in his left hand.

"I would absolutely _love it_ if you'd stop calling me that, Pitstain," replied Dark Pit in a bored manner. The torches along the walls somehow illuminated the whole room, and then the good guys as they cautiously stepped into the room. On 'love it' Dark Pit looked up at the group, more specifically Pit, and a fireball similar to the one before seemed to grow from an ember in his right hand. Pit took a step back against the wall at the death glare.

"Well.." Pit pulled out his bow-sword-things. "I didn't ever want to meet like this, but considering that thing in your hand is the Fire Element and you're apparently evil, I guess a fight is going to have to happen."

"You know this guy?" Tooth asked. "He looks like you."

Dark Pit overheard this comment and replied in Pit's place, "I am him. Just the better version."

"You mean the version that was born out a mirror and made to oppose me, which you're regretfully doing now," Pit corrected and answered. "You two can call him Pittoo."

At this, Dark Pit immediately shot the fireballs in his hand at the group, stuffing the Fire Element into his tunic pocket (wherever it is). And a battle began.

A/N: Sheesh. Can I just say, this took me a couple weeks to write? I have been WAY too busy to update anything. I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I sure love writign sarcastic comebacks and remarks from my favorite angel. (Pit: Looks at Narrator questioningly) What? I like Dark better. He's just... better.

Anyways, here's the numbers. Please R&amp;R if you enjoyed this, and tell me who's story you want to see next: This group's battle, or the other group's? See you later!

(1) - normal sand... How Sandy can make normal sand I don't know. Probably for the sake of comedic effect.

(2) - Sharpen the end and slap a face on it and BOOM! Stone Bullet Bill. That should give you a better mental image.


	12. Final Posting :(

Jeez... Okay, I'm not going to cover this up or anything, I'm just going to go right out and tell you why I never updated.

1) I got grounded again

2) I was bingeing Sword Art Online

3) I was bingeing video games

4) I was focusing on another story

5) I lost interest in RotG and decided to discontinue this story

Yeah, you heard me right. I'm SUPER MAGE ULTRA sorry to you fans (Especially you, dissonantToxophilite), but I've just sort of lost interest. As of now, this story is DISCONTINUED (sad music). I love you all, but I can't write this any more.

BUTT! I have good news as well!

1) I am going to eventually rewrite this. I know my first couple chappies were super horrible, and I even have a slightly different play of events planned for the rewrite. I dunno when I'll RR this story, but I assure you it'll be before I'm in college. Hopefully. It would be weird to be writing FFN for six to eight years. But not IMPOSSIBLE! Look forward to the rewrite, guys!

2) If you like the Kid Icarus side of this story, I'm going to write a KI-only story in a little bit, definitely in the next two months or so. If you like the way this story was written (the more serious side of me definitely shot up in this story, but it's still lighthearted) then you can check that out when it comes up, because it'll be soon. Check my profile page every once in a while. It's about our favorite two angels after the events of KIU so you should read it if you like Pit and Pittoo!

So yeah. I am really, really, sorry for leaving you guys in the dark on this, but I just can't keep doing this story. I tried to write another chapter and hit dead ends everywhere. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed what I put up. I'm going to leave this up for reference in the rewrite, so you can reread, make up your own scenarios, I don't care. Just know I'm not leaving you in the dark, because REWRITES ARE AHEAD! I'll see you on some other story, and I'm out for good.

~~ZK~~


End file.
